


Erika's Secret Desire

by AceFiction



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Marriage, Mating Press, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFiction/pseuds/AceFiction
Summary: During a friendly with the girls of Kuromorimine High School, Miho finds her tank infiltrated by Erika. She is unprepared for this move, and even more unprepared for Erika's motive.





	Erika's Secret Desire

**Author's Note:**

> The following work is a piece of erotic fiction. All characters depicted are above the age of majority, even if stated otherwise. This was a commission piece for Pitt. If you like what you're reading and wish to commission something tailored to your own tastes, you can contact me at acefictionsmut@gmail.com!

Fire and thunder rained down around them. The battlefield was becoming something much more intense and upsetting than an average friendly. Miho Nishizumi supposed that was all she could expect when that “friendly” was being played against her own sister’s troops. She knew that it would never be just a friendly preseason demonstration when it came to Kuromorimine High School - it was bad enough taking on Maho after their victory in last year’s finals, but it was another thing entirely to deal with Erika Itsumi. Miho could never quite grasp the degree of hatred Erika seemed to project her way, and her mellow graciousness in defeat last year seemed right now like a long-gone memory.

Erika must have carefully considered the ramifications of her actions. Alone, she had tailed Miho through a wooded terrain. When Miho stopped to survey her options, opening the Panzer to view the terrain with her own eyes, Erika had left her Tiger II and slipped inside. For Miho, this was a move she could never have predicted. There was no formal rule she knew on a tactic like this: she knew she would win if everyone on the Kuromorimine side evacuated their tanks, but she couldn’t grasp what this meant in the rulebook.

“W-what are you doing, Itsumi?” Miho managed to stutter a formal-sounding question, the silence between the two contrasting heavily against the war audible outside their metal shell. Erika’s face was unreadable, the same violent confection of malice that Miho had long since given up on trying to understand. “If you don’t tell me what it is you’re trying to do,” she asserted, feeling herself well up with the same defiance Erika always seemed to carry, “I’ll have no choice but to call off the friendly!” That made Erika smile, a knowing smile with which Miho felt uncomfortably familiar.

“Be quiet,” Erika sighed, amused at Miho’s attempt at dominance. She tugged at the hem of her dark uniform’s skirt. Feeling up her own creamy thighs, just tugging her clothing enough to give Miho brief glimpses at her red panties, causing the older girl to blush a similar shade. “W-what is this!?” She cried in confusion, utterly baffled by Erika’s actions and demeanour. Feeling overcome by anxiety in an unfamiliar situation, Miho turned her head frantically in any direction, looking for an escape from the metal box and the frightening girl inches away from her. As her panic overcame her, she suddenly felt Erika place a soft hand firmly over her mouth, and the girl smiled once again. Her right hand gripped Miho’s mouth, caressing her cheeks and moving down to grip her neck while the left continued to fiddle with her own body, now pulling her skirt up around her waist to fully display her panties.

Then Miho noticed the bulge straining against them. Her eyes darted up and down Erika’s body - her voluptuous F cup breasts pressing out against her dark grey uniform jacket, her wine-coloured skirt riding up and her hand now freeing the seven-inch cock from her underwear. Miho’s mind and body could not register what was happening, and she opened her mouth in shock. Doing so gave Erika even more of a tactical advantage in their one-on-one battle, and she inserted index and middle finger into Miho’s mouth with such force as to put her on her back. Miho squealed in fright, but felt for the first time a sense of pleasure shooting from her abdomen down to the tips of her toes. She did not know how to process these feelings, and simply allowed herself to fellate Erika’s accusatory fingers as they explored her mouth. Erika penetrated her orally, bringing their bodies closer together in the already cramped tank. With her eyes closed to receive Erika’s fingers into her mouth,Miho was shocked to feel the hot girlcock make contact with her own pink thong. She lay prone on her back, eyes closed as she felt Erika’s fingers exit her mouth to trace her saliva down her chin and neck.

As she shut her eyes, shuddering as her body felt the wet fingers of her captor trailing down closer to her chest, she suddenly felt Erika grab her by the collar and pull her to a seated position. Staring grimly at Miho’s shocked expression, Erika sat back and lifted both long, athletic legs in the air to hurriedly remove her red panties. Adjusting her skirt around her waist, she lay back to reveal her erect cock to her prize. Miho didn’t know what to make of it, her first time seeing a penis so closely, but she knew Erika’s intentions. Getting on her hands and knees, Miho crawled towards the hypnotic spectacle of Erika’s impatiently waiting cock.

Crawling between Erika’s splayed legs, Miho leaned in to plant several wet kisses on the younger girl’s cock, already leaking precum. She had never sucked a dick before, and took solace in Erika placing a firm hand on the back of her head, guiding her as she took the salty head in her mouth for the first time. Erika’s free hand went to her own chest, still clothed by her Kuromorimine tankery uniform. Despite the constraints of her formalwear, Erika began to roughly squeeze and knead her tits as she embraced the sensation of the hot young mouth engulfing her cock. Miho was a natural - her soft lips dragging themselves up and down the thick shaft as she endeavoured to take Erika’s fat cockhead further and further down her throat. Despite the gentle reassurance offered by the hand on her head, Miho began to feel the cock forced into her throat as Erika planted her feet on the floor of the tank and thrust upwards into Miho’s mouth. 

Miho was not ready for this sudden display of sexual control, and she grasped awkwardly at Erika’s soft thighs to steady herself. As she did so, Erika stood to her feet, her cock never leaving Miho’s drooling mouth. “This way, I can get as deep as I want,” Erika smirked, keeping one hand firmly on the back of Miho’s head as she continued to fondle her tits. With her free hand, she had undone her buttons enough to reveal the pink bra keeping her big, milky breasts contained. Of course, none of this registered to Miho, whose eyes were shut tight as she struggled to control her breathing. Erika had buried her cock deep down her throat, and Miho simply had to accept it, slurping and gagging on the seven inches of hot flesh as they pulsated inside her mouth.

After what felt like an eternity in which Erika simply basked in the sensation of her cock lodged in the older girl’s throat, Miho felt it begin to move in and out. Erika continued to play with her breasts, her suit jacket now fully untied and one breast peeking out of her red sports bra so that she could tease her nipple. Almost involuntarily, she had begun to thrust forcefully into the submissive girl’s mouth, overwhelmed by her growing desire to cum. Miho didn’t know what to feel as the sloppy meat pumped in and out of her mouth at an intense, accelerating speed. She moved one hand to cup Erika’s saliva-covered balls, which beat against her chin with every deep stroke. She continued to adapt to the oral assault, darting her tongue out every time Erika pulled out of her throat to beat against the swollen cockhead before each rough thrust back in

The slobbery facefuck was rocketing Erika towards climax, and she began to speed up her pumps. She pulled roughly at Miho’s hair, desperate to assert her dominance over the girl by fucking and cumming in her throat. But she knew that wasn’t enough. As she felt her sensitive tip pulsate and her heavy balls tighten up, she knew she couldn’t just cum down Miho’s throat. She had to do more. 

Without any warning, Erika pulled her cock all the way out of Miho’s mouth, leaving the submissive older girl on her knees, tongue dangling limply as drool pooled in her mouth and spilled out onto the floor. Before Miho had the chance to register what was happening, she felt herself pushed on to her back, mounted by Erika - their faces were mere inches from one another. Despite the venomous hatred Erika felt for Miho, she couldn’t help her affections. She leaned down until their lips met. Miho gave herself over entirely, desperate to taste Erika’s mouth as their tongues wrestled for control. Erika explored Miho’s mouth with her dominant kiss, swirling her tongue passionately within the mouth of the girl that had beaten and humiliated her. Despite her desire for control, Erika couldn’t help but enjoy the affectionate kiss as she stroked Miho’s face with one hand.

Miho moaned softly in response to Erika’s seemingly gentle touch, allowing herself to be put under the younger, angrier girl’s spell. She felt herself becoming wet, and she lost control of her legs in response to the pressure Erika began exerting. The rival schoolgirl continued to grind her naked cock against Miho’s covered pussy, bringing about sensations much more powerful than anything outside their tank could replicate.

As Miho began to reciprocate Erika’s heated thrusts, she suddenly felt her lower body lifted into the air, all her weight meeting the surface of the vehicle through her neck and head. Erika had hoisted Miho’s legs over her own shoulders, and roughly pulled her thong from around her waist.

Both girls were fully clothed except for their flimsy panties now dangling loosely around either of their legs, and the messily untied suit jacket hanging from Erika’s shoulders. Miho couldn’t square the sensations - the pressure Erika was exerting as she mounted her in the mating position, the burning heat between her legs as Erika’s stiff cock pressed hungrily against her tight pussy, the intensity of Erika’s stare down into her eyes. As she returned the dominant girl’s stage, Miho felt herself utterly drawn to this rival student who hated her so much. She felt her hips - practically suspended in the air in contact with Erika’s crotch - begin to grind in response to the girl’s meaty dick. Miho had never experienced such an aggressive sexual display as was currently being delivered upon her, and she wished to give herself over entirely to the energetic, virile younger woman. She wanted to be Erika’s slave.

Erika was in prime position - balanced on the balls of her feet, her weight pressing down as both her palms pinned Miho by the shoulders, the shining head of her cock leaking precum as it kissed the entrance to her conquest’s moist pussy. She knew she had already wordlessly beaten the Ooarai student, transformed the shy, precocious girl into her own personal slut. As she positioned her cock like a lance before Miho’s soft entrance, she closed her eyes to revel in the feeling of Miho’s body struggling to receive her, helplessly extending herself to feel the warmth of Erika’s beautiful shaft. She took in the choked-up moaning coming from beneath her, absorbing every second of Miho’s transformation into a cock-hungry breeder.

And without warning, Erika thrust her orally lubricated cock deep inside Miho’s pussy, eliciting a guttural scream from the older girl. She wrapped her weakened legs as best she could around the neck and shoulders of the younger woman, her upper body pinned the the floor as the long, thick dick pierced her tight pussy. She felt as though she her body would collapse under the weight and rabid energy of Erika’s thrusting - primal and relentless, with no thought spared for Miho’s own comfort. Despite the cruel, physical fucking she was receiving, she loved it. She loved Erika and she loved Erika’s big cock. She shut her eyes to focus entirely on the pounding she was receiving: Erika’s strong arms pinning her down, their soft, sweaty thighs grinding together in the passion of their physical embrace, the heat in her chest feeling ready to explode out of her restrictive uniform. She was residing in an entirely new and uncharted terrain of pleasure, and it was being raided mercilessly by Erika.

“Are you ready to cum for me, slut!?” Erika shouted venomously, the pleasurable sensations and physical exertion making any subtlety impossible. She spat the words, fighting the overwhelming opposition of her hatred towards and desire for Miho as she regarded the rival girl’s face, itself contorting in pleasure as she took Erika’s cock deep. To know that her own dick, the rod of pleasure that controlled her life and dominated so many other girls at Kuromorimine and elsewhere, was now the domineering source of joy in Miho’s life was too much for Erika. She felt herself overcome by true romantic joy and deep-seated primal lust, crashing together just as her body crashed down upon Miho’s.

Craning her head upwards, Erika unleashed a scream - a combination of girlish agony and animalistic rage as she spilled herself inside her submissive slut. She felt her balls contract mercifully as they emptied themselves, her seed pumping, gushing into Miho’s waiting hold. For once in this encounter, Erika allowed herself to show some vulnerability, her face cringing into a display of orgasmic weakness as her big cock shot wave after wave of her own girlcum inside Miho. Miho herself was being rocked by orgasm, her body quaking as she received Erika’s ceaseless stream of white fluid. She had never been fucked before, and she was going to be impregnated on her first time. She smiled at the thought, happy to receive the entirety of her one-time rival as she fucked her with animal rage and passion.

*****

The church bristled with palpable energy on a cool spring day. Miho had always loved the trappings of a white wedding, and her eyes filled with tears as she stood opposite Erika, the love of her life. Her white wedding dress stood out beautifully among the plain ornaments of the church, and contrasted most of all with Erika’s military uniform. Her wife-to-be stood to attention, opposite her wearing the forest green uniform of the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force. Miho could hardly hold back her beautiful sobbing as she stared longingly at the one to whom she devoted herself. Steadying herself, she brought her delicate hands to her neck for reassurance: there she felt the black collar tied around her neck, ‘Breeder’ etched in gold across it.

She looked down, her legs growing weak like they did the first time at the sight of the bulge pressing against Erika’s trousers. She hardly even noticed the minister finishing up the ceremony, so intent was she on staring at the concealed flesh that dominated her existence. She glanced behind her in time to receive her ring from Maho, her stoic sister even cracking a smile to see two close friends marry. Miho looked down at the ring, toying with it in her fingers, before she sank to her knees.

Erika undid the zip of her trousers, allowing her monster cock to spring free, already erect and desperate for her touch. Gently, Miho took the ring in the tips of her fingers, and pressed it around Erika’s fat head. She noticed a bead of precum spill out as she worked the cockring down the shaft, and leaned in to lick it clean. Erika shuddered at the sensation, and placed her hand on Miho’s head, guiding her mouth closer as the ring was sealed around the based of her cock.

“That’s a good girl,” Erika moaned as Miho opened wide to receive the bulbous, pulsating cockhead on her soft tongue. “Mhmm, that’s my slut,” she moaned, a shiver of pleasure running through her body as Miho wasted no time pressing forward to deepthroat the impressive length. Miho’s mouth was sore from the girth, stretching her oral cavity wide as Erika lovingly played with her hair. The pair hadn’t fucked in the weeks leading up to their wedding, leaving both with just the memories of their many wild sessions to keep them company on the dark winter nights before spring brought them back together. Now, with her beloved submissive slut taking her sensitive head in her mouth, Erika knew she would not last much longer. She took a handful of Miho’s hair and the bride moaned in response, overjoyed to be reunited physically with her master once more.

The moans of her bride were too much for Erika. She felt her cock head tremble in Miho’s hot mouth before she shot the first thick load right down her throat. “Uuggh,” she groaned, throwing her head back in pleasure. “Yes, babe, yes, that’s the little breeder I remember.” Her knuckles were white with the intensity of her grip on Miho’s hair, the muscles in her legs clenching hard as she pumped gooey ropes of cum into the willing mouth of her submissive wife. Miho remembered well what her wife loved, her tongue lashing against the head of her cock as it sprayed her warm mouth with semen. She had mastered breathing through her nose so that she never had to remove her mouth from her wife - her partner, her master. Despite the pleasure Erika was experiencing, she had enough wherewithal to make a few rough thrusts forward, her balls emptying the last of her seed into Miho’s throat.

Removing her softening cock, coated in Miho’s oral juices, Erika looked down at her bride - her sub, her breeding slave. Miho looked up at her, mouth wide open as she sloshed the cum around before swallowing it all. Her eyes were glazed over in hypnotic pleasure. Erika smiled deeply, knowing this was the woman she would spend the rest of her life fucking, breeding and owning.


End file.
